Higurashi: Ultimate Muscle
by Dragonforce143
Summary: Our favorite Muscle Leaguers go on a vacation in a quaint town called Hinamizawa. Little did they know that what lies ahead of them is a town with dark secrets. An Ultimate Muscle - Higurashi crossover! P.S. i do not own the characters.
1. Chapter 1 Summer Vacation

Chapter 1 Summer Vacation

In a tour bus for the Muscle Leaguers…

"Hmm…It says here that this place has breath-taking sceneries…" said a green-haired girl who was looking at a brochure.

"The townspeople here are kind too…" said a blonde who took the brochure from the previous girl.

"That place is awesome."

"It's a wonderful place!"

"What is that place?" The two of them said in unison.

A brown-haired girl sighed. "You two had that brochure for an hour already! Lemme see that, Trixie!"

The blondie handed over the brochure.

"So…We're heading to Hinamizawa."

"Roxanne! I'm so excited!"

"Me too, Kiki!" said the brown-haired girl to the green-haired girl.

Suddenly, Roxanne felt something slimy run down her face. "EEKKK! KIIIIDDD! WAKE UP! STOP DROOLING ON MEEEEE!"

"Apparently, he's been asleep for an hour already." Kiki sweatdropped.

Roxanne gave the silly wrestler a powerful slap to the face. That woke him up.

"WWWHHHHHAAAAA?—"

"Tsk! You're such an idiot!"

"What? What? Did I do something wrong?..."

Roxanne just kept quiet.

"Hey! Roxanne? My love? Say something!"

A walrus-looking wrestler whispered to the gazelle-looking wrestler, " Hey Dik Dik, I wonder why Roxanne isn't in the Intergalactic Wrestling Federation with us…"

"That's what bewilders me too, Wally."

Two more hours later and they made it to their destination. Their bus stopped at a waiting shed. The gang was surprised that the shed was covered in talismans. But they ignored that weird display.

"Holy cow pie! It sure is hot outside!" a wrestler with a Texan accent was the first to get out of the bus. He was known as Terry "the Grand" Kenyon or "Terry the Kid".

"At least you don't have a lot of blubber like me, Terry." Wally commented. Wally was a walrus and his fur wasn't exactly helping.

"I hope there's a swimming pool or a swimming spot somewhere…" Roxanne sighed.

"There's a nearby stream somewhere."

Roxanne turned to look whoever said that and saw a little girl with dark-blue hair. The little girl smiled. Roxanne felt an eerie presence. She glanced at the others, but they were just talking to each other as if she wasn't there. She approached the little girl.

"Mii… My name is Furude Rika!"

"I'm Roxanne. Roxanne Nikaido."

"If you would please come with me, the stream is just ahead. Nipah!~ There's a lot of little fishies there too!"

"I…I'll check with my friends first."

"Mii…Okay!"

Roxanne turned to the others. She heard the team manager say something about their guide to the village of Hinamizawa.

"It says here that our guide should be in this spot waiting for us." said the miniature manager. Then Roxanne cut in.

"Meat, guys, there was this little girl and…"

Before she even finished, Rika left.

"…She said that there was a nearby stream. We just have to walk that path straight ahead. Isn't that right, Rika-chan?"

She turned, but there was no one there. "Huh? She's gone?"

"Roxanne what are you talking about? There's no one here but us. Besides, we still have to stay here to wait for our guide." said Trixie.

"But…But…She was…I mean…Rika-chan was just here a while ago! I swear! I even talked to her! For all we know, she could be the guide!"

"Uh…Roxanne," said Kid Muscle. "I think the heat's getting into your head. We didn't see anybody."

"That's because you guys were talking amongst yourselves! I was the only one who noticed Rika-chan and approached her!"

"Anyway, it's ridiculously getting hot, you guys!" Wally exclaimed. "Can't we go to the stream that Roxanne told us about? Now, please?"

"Mmyess…There is no use if the lot of us just stay here." said Checkmate.

" Yeah! Maybe we can meet up with Rika-chan again!" Roxanne said, excited.

"Okay people! Let's go onward and forward!" said Meat.

They followed the path that Roxanne learned form Rika and made it to the stream. They removed their shoes and prepared to wade in the stream...And have a little splash.

Kiki liked it very much. "Wow! There's even little fishies here!"

Roxanne heard some soft splashing and saw Rika.

"Rika-chan! There you are!"

"Nipah! You made it, Roxanne!"

"I want you to meet my friends! Come with me!"

"Okay! Mii!~"

Roxanne and Rika splashed through the clear blue stream water towards the Muscle Leaguers, Meat, Trixie, and Kiki.

"Guys, meet Rika Furude-chan!"

Some of the group said 'Hi!' and 'Hello!'

Terry greeted her with, "Howdy, little lady! Nice ta meet ya!"

Rika began to shy away and hide behind Roxanne.

"Aww…Don't be shy." said Roxanne.

Then Rika spoke up. "Mii…Hi…I'm Rika…Six years old."

"Isn't she cute!" Dik Dik said as he smiled at her.

"I…I'm supposed to be your guide… To everyone who comes here actually…"

"So, she IS our guide!" Trixie exclaimed.

"Here in Hinamizawa, the people are united. That's why this village is peaceful and beautiful."

They all quieted down and listened to her.

"But sometimes, the villagers cannot deny the fact that there are dark secrets within this village. Outsiders tend to be the victims of the so called Oyashiro-sama's curse."

Wally whispered to Checkmate. "Is it me or does this six-year-old girl know big words for her age?"

"I do agree with thou, Sir Wally." replied the chess set wrestler.

"A curse? That's ridiculous! I don't believe in that mystic mumbo-jumbo." scoffed Dik Dik.

The German wrestler, Jaeger, who was quiet for a long time spoke up. "Gazelleman, tell that to Dazzle!"

"But he's part of the Poison Six Pack! Why would I associate myself with those baddies?"

"It would be better if you guys left and find another place to spend your summer vacation." Rika said darkly.

"Rika-chan what are you saying?" Roxanne replied.

"I'm telling you to leave Hinamizawa right now."

"But we just got here!" the youngest of the Muscle family exclaimed. "And I wanted to go swimming!"

Roxanne gulped. She knew somehow that this was not the Rika-chan she knew.

"Well…Whoever you are…We will stay here."

"What a brave soul. Although, this is your first warning."

Rika stared at Roxanne with terrifying eerie eyes. "You'll regret staying here."

Rika went ahead to go back. The she stopped and turned. "What're you guys still doing there?" She smiled an innocent smile. 'I have a scheduled tour with you guys!"

They were bewildered. One second she sounded evil, the other second she was the innocent girl that Roxanne met.

_What was that about?_ Roxanne thought.


	2. Chapter 2 Poison Six Pack

Chapter 2 Poison Six Pack

After booking a place to stay in Hinamizawa, they decided to explore the town.

"I wonder if there are any good restaurants here in Hinamizawa?" Kid wondered.

"There's a nearby town called Okinomiya. There's a restaurant there called Angel Mort." Rika answered.

"What're we waiting for then? Let's go!"

"Some of us can take a cab from here. Just say you're going to Angel Mort in Okinomiya. Every driver here knows that place."

"Okay! Off we go!"

The chess set wrestler suddenly changed his appearance into what looked like a dark-blue horse. "I wouldn't mind racing with your cabs from here to Okinomiya."

Rika was awed by his transformation that she had stars in her eyes. "Wow, Checkmate-san! You turned into a horsey!~ Nipah!~ I wanna ride!~"

So they all went out of the hotel. Rika tried to climb on Checkmate's back but she always failed. She tried jumping, but the horsey was too tall for her. Suddenly, she felt somebody carry her, it was the Texan wrestler.

"There ya go!" He said as he put her on Checkmate's back.

Rika blushed. "Mii…Thank you…Terry-san…"

"Don't mention it, little lady." Terry smiled.

"Hey look! There's a bunch of cabs heading here!" Trixie exclaimed.

"Whoa…Is this a great timing or what?" Kiki said happily.

"Hmm…There won't be enough space for all of us, since most of you guys are wrestlers." said Meat. "I'll just go with Rika-chan and assist her."

"Oh really?" Kid teased. "Or do you just like her?"

"K-Kid? Don't joke around! Rika-chan is six-years-old and I'm…"

"Hoho! Rika-chama may be young but she's considered to be a blessing to all of us! For starters, she's the shrine maiden of the Furude Shrine!" One of the cab drivers got out of his vehicle unit to say that. "Some say she's the reincarnation of Oyashiro-sama, the guardian god of Hinamizawa!"

Rika told Checkmate to approach the others to join their talk. "Nipah!~ Good morning!"

"Good morning, Rika-chama! So where are you and your friends heading off today?"

"Oh, we're going to Okinomiya, to Angel Mort!"

"Ah!~ It is a beautiful day to go and visit that place! Will you be riding one of the cabs?"

"Nope! I'm gonna ride with Mr. Horsey-man here!" she said as she patted Checkmate. "But my other friends are gonna ride the cabs though."

Meat got up on Checkmate as well. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you won't fall Rika-chama…I mean…Rika-chan!"

Rika beamed a smile at him. The miniature manager turned away and blushed.

"Alrighty, everybody! All aboard the cabs, we're going straight to Okinomiya! We're going to bring you directly to Angel Mort!"

Everybody gave out a "Hurray!"

After half an hour or so, they reached Okinomiya, in front of Angel Mort. Meat helped Rika off Checkmate's back.

Kid Muscle stuck his face on one of the windows. "Wow!~ There's so many beautiful girls here!" the youngest of the Kinniku family began to drool.

A waitress with pretty green hair approached them. "Welcome to Angel Mort! How may I help you?"

"Nipah!~ Shii-chan!"

Rika ran up and hugged her friend.

"Ri-Rika-chan?" She looked at the crowd behind Rika. "Where are Keiichi and the others?"

"They're not here at the moment…Maybe they went off somewhere."

"I see…Good morning, my name is Sonozaki Shion." Her green eyes looked at them brightly. "Please come in!"

A red rose suddenly appeared before her.

"Hmm?"

"For you, my love!" It was Kid Muscle, his eyes had stars in them.

"Th-Thanks…" Shion had a sweatdrop.

Dik Dik hit him on the head. "You idiot! Doing that in front of Roxanne!"

And then, a fist came from below, hitting Kid with a nasty uppercut. He flew high in to the sky with a twinkle. After a few moments he landed back down, head first into the cold, unforgiving ground. Shion was getting confused.

"Roxanne! What did you do that for?" the Kid said through tears.

"For being an idiot!"

The Kinniku Prince cried streams of gravity-defying tears.

"So…Are you guys still gonna go in our restaurant or…?" said a twitching Shion.

"Everybody's hungry, right? Let's go in!" Terry said.

In the restaurant, when they were seated, everybody could see dark clouds of depression looming over the Kid's head.

"Wow…" Meat sweatdropped. "He really is depressed…"

"I wonder if the Kid's alright?" said Wally anxiously.

The little shrine maiden approached the sad prince and patted him on the head. "It's okay, Kid-san." She smiled her most beautiful smile at him.

"Waahhh…Rika-chan…You're so sweet…" Kid said, holding onto her tiny hands.

They were the only people in Angel Mort when the entrance opened again and in came a group of six familiar wrestlers to Kid and the others. The Muscle Leaguers didn't mind them at first, much less turned to look at the said group.

"Wow…This restaurant is not bad for a rotting country town like this! Hehehe…" said a French accent that Dik Dik was sure he couldn't forget.

"Monsieur French?" the gazelle-man exclaimed.

That got the attention of every wrestler in the Muscle League.

"Indeed I am, puny Muscle Leaguer!" replied the overgrown French reptile.

"It's the Poison Six Pack!" Meat announced.

"This shack doesn't look professional for us world-class wrestlers." said a skinny man with a flowing red cape behind him.

"Baron Maximillian?" Kiki gasped as she grew nervous.

"Yes, we'd be better off eating at a five star restaurant, which this garbage dump isn't !" scoffed a wrestler with demon horns on his head.

"Dazzle? Ze shaman of ze Poison Six Pack?" Jaeger flinched.

Everybody got worked up and started standing up from their seats.

"Dis place is great for demolition practice!" The voice came from a robotic rhinoceros. A Cyclops-looking wrestler laughed mockingly. Only one of their members, who looked like a rear end, didn't say or comment about the restaurant.

"J-Jagg-Ed! …The Protector! And…Monsieur Cheeks! " Kid squealed.

Checkmate was enraged. "How dare this hideous group mock this splendid place!"

Kid was bewildered. "What are the odds of us coming across them?" He sounded like he was worried a lot. The Kid badly wanted to escape, but not in front of Shion.

"Please, we don't need to fight, r-right?" Shion politely asked.

"At least the girls here are pretty…" said the Baron.

"May I get you a table?"

_Whoa, she's just letting them make mockery of their restaurant as if she's cool with it. _Meat thought.

"Hey, if ya guys ain't comfortable in this here place, ya might as well leave!" Terry blurted out.

"Terry-san…You don't need to be so angry…They are customers too…No matter how you look at it…I mean them."

The Texan just looked at her, confounded. "Ya sure are a patient one!"

The two groups all silently ate their ordered brunch, but tension was still in the air. Shion and Rika were feeling uneasy. Especially Shion, since she just bottled up everything that was said about Angel Mort. She felt a sharp pain pierce her heart.

Later on, after the Muscle Leaguers said their goodbyes to Shion, they went back to Hinamizawa with Rika to check into a hotel. In the hotel, they shared rooms, three people per room. Rika lived in the Furude Shrine which was near this hotel.

And again, they had an encounter with the Poison Six Pack. Unfortunately, they were also going to stay in the same hotel as Kid Muscle and his friends.

"This might stir up trouble!" Trixie said as the others sighed deeply.

**Author's notes:** How do you like it so far?...It's hard to make a Higurashi-based story/plotline since I'm new to writing (rather, typing) in the horror/suspense genre.

Besides, Higurashi stories always have a pattern (if you read the manga series you'll know what I'm talking about). Despite being it a horror story, I did put some funnies in it.

Please patiently wait for Chapter 3: Suspicion! Dragonforce143 over and out!~


	3. Chapter 3 Mad Suspicion

Chapter 3 Mad Suspicion

During their stay at the province of Hinamizawa, the Muscle Leaguers decided to do some sight seeing. Led by Furude Rika, the shrine maiden of the Furude shrine, they were awed by the vast beauty of this quaint town. After all their activities, Roxanne, Kiki, and Trixie wanted to go and buy drinks for themselves and the wrestlers so they traveled from Hinamizawa to Okinomiya by taxi. Once there, they stopped at Angel Mort, the famous restaurant in that region.

As if by coincidence, three girls saw Baron Maximillian and Mister Cheeks, the wrestlers from the group called Poison Six Pack ordering something as well. Sonozaki Shion, the green-haired waitress was attending to them. Other waitresses were filling some orders as well.

"Uh-oh, it s-seems we came at t-the wrong t-timing." Kiki stuttered.

"This could be trouble!" Trixie commented.

Roxanne just kept quiet and bowed her head low. _Tch! Not these jerks again. _She thought.

Just then, Maximillian acted up. "It's taking so long! What kind of service is this? I demand my order now!" As he stood up, he seemed like he wanted to punch or slap somebody. Roxanne and Trixie were getting agitated.

Shion replied, "If you could just please wait a little more…It's almost do-!"

The Baron was about to slap Shion when Roxanne jumped in and took the full force of the attack. When the brunette turned to face the shameless wrestler, her once light-peach-colored face was now tainted with a bright red color on her right cheek. She remained silent as the rage in her eyes glared at the Baron. The situation was turning out for the worst.

"ROXANNE!" Kiki and Trixie cried.

Shion was scared stiff she didn't know how to react.

"Hmm…What a brave soul you are to have intruded like that. I can't see why you aren't in the Muscle League. Anyway…We're leaving this garbage dump. Let's go, Monsieur Cheeks."

The twosome left the restaurant and headed back to the hotel. Shion was still paralyzed in fear and had a blank stare in her eyes.

Roxanne slumped down on the floor. The pain in her cheek started to take effect.

"Ow…That…Really hurt…"

"Roxanne! Are you alright?" Trixie asked.

"You can see that I'm not."

"I wish we could've helped you in some way."

"Right now…I just need—"

"Kid Muscle?"

"Hell no! I need something cold to neutralize the pain on my face…Like a bag of ice…"

Shion finally stood up and rubbed her falling tears and went to get something in the kitchen. Seconds later, she returned with a bag of ice.

"Here Roxanne." She said through a muffled voice. She still couldn't suppress her tears.

The brunette took the cold bag and put on her reddening cheek. "Ah…I feel much better now."

"I'm sorry that you or your friends are always getting hurt."

"This is nothing."

"I owe my life to you now."

"That was just a petty little thing…And oh yeah…We'll be getting our order now…"

"We'll just deliver it to the hotel you're staying."

"Alright, we'll be seein' ya…"

"Thanks again."

The brunette started to think about what happened and wanted to talk more to Shion so she let Kiki and Trixie go ahead. She put the ice bag back in the fridge where Shion got it.

"Um…Shion?"

"Yes, what is it?" Shion beamed a smile.

"Are you really alright with that?

"Yes…Why do you ask? Can't you see? I'm fine."

"Because ever since we came here, there was always trouble brewin'."

Shion was suddenly silent.

"Would it be better if we left already?"

"What are you talking about? Haven't you heard about the curse?"

"What curse?"

"The curse of Oyashiro-sama, the guardian god of Hinamizawa."

"I know that Rika talked about Oyashiro-sama, but never about the curse. What about it then?"

"You don't know? But people talk about it. Once you enter the village of Hinamizawa or Okinomiya, if you try to leave, Oyashiro-sama will curse you and anyone who is close to you. He doesn't want anybody leaving his village; he eventually calls them back. The people that he's cursed either end up dead or become homicidal freaks. He's a really scary god. He's one of those gods that need sacrifices like animals or humans to appease his anger."

"I've never heard of something like that before."

"The night of the Watanagashi is nearing…I wonder who's going to die and disappear this time?"

"Watanagashi? Dying and disappearing?"

"Didn't Rika tell you guys yet?"

"She…Doesn't seem to talk that much."

"I see…Well, Watanagashi is a festival in which people watch the shrine maiden tear open an old futon and transfer the contents, which is cotton, into a basket. Then people line up and get some of the cotton to 'transfer' their sins or wrong doings onto it and they let the cotton float on the river. This is a ritual to drive away evil spirits or disasters, and also to prevent Oyashiro-sama from getting angry at the townspeople."

"What about dying and disappearing?"

"Whoever angers Oyashiro-sama by not believing in him, not attending Watanagashi, by trying to leave town, and by doing wrong or evil things, they will meet those fates. Every year during Watanagashi, someone dies. And whoever is close or related in any way to that person who died suddenly disappears or as we would like to call it, 'demoned away'."

"That…Is freaking me out. Shion…Are you sure you're okay? Your eyes kinda look strange…"

Indeed. The pupils of her eyes looked like a cat's and they had a different shade of green. Usually, her eyes were a bright green, this time it was of a dark color.

"What do you think? Am I okay? What about you? Are you okay, Roxanne? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Shion…I'm…We're sorry…"

"In all honesty, it really is your group's fault that bad things are happening to me and this restaurant. If you guys hadn't come…"

"It's not our fault! We just wanted to have a nice vacation! It's the Poison Six Pack's fault! They're the ones who are doing bad things—"

"LIES!"

"It was a coincidence that they came here as well then?... I…I don't know!"

"I think you guys are gonna be cursed by Oyashiro-sama…"

"No! That's unfair! We haven't done anything wrong!" The brunette was now getting confused. "I…I'm going back to the hotel! This talk about curses is absurd!"

"Angry now, aren't we? Here." Shion brought out a machete. "If you're getting annoyed because of me, kill me now to end your anxiety."

Roxanne was startled. "What? No! I'm not gonna kill my own new –found friend!"

"But I'm a nuisance right?" She grabbed Roxanne's hands and made her clasp the handle of the atrocious weapon. "Here's your chance now…"

"No! It's not our fault! And you're not a nuisance! It's the Poison Six Pack! It's their fault! Point your blade at them!" she stopped for a moment. "... They must be…Killed."

"Come on, kill me now if you have the guts to…Obviously I'm the one who's freaking you out…"

"NOOO!" Roxanne ran as fast as she could from Angel Mort. She didn't even notice that the rain was starting to pour down from the now grey-colored sky. She even forgot that she was carrying the machete that Shion gave her which she brought all the way back to the hotel.

As she came in through the entrance, it was her friends that welcomed her warmly: The friends that she knew who cared about her. The brunette suddenly burst into tears as Kid Muscle caught her before she slumped to the floor again. Roxanne dropped the machete on the floor.

**Author's Notes: **So, how's it goin' so far? I know the story is kinda slow…But I really gotta build up the suspense! Roxanne's being paranoid now so watch out for **Chapter 4: First Time Killing**. Do you…Believe in Oyashiro-sama and his curse? Dragonforce143 over and out! XD I'm so enjoying this!


End file.
